


Dark night

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cheeky Louis, Humor, M/M, Smut, Vampire Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest wampirem ,a Lou zwykłym przechodniem .Hazza poszukuje posiłku na jeden raz ,ale zakochuje się w Lou od pierwszego wejrzenia .Lou jest oczarowany Harrym i daje się zaciągnąć do łózka nie wiedząc o jego mrocznej naturze ,a wszystko wychodzi na jaw ,gdy uprawiają seks ,a wtedy Harry go gryzie w szyje</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark night

                Harry odczuwał głód. Jego gardło piekło tak, jakby ktoś wsadził mu tam gorący, żelazny pręt. Całe jego ciało płonęło, każda komórka zdawała się krzyczeć z pragnienia.  
               Miasto pogrążone było w ciemności, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało; widział dokładnie każdy szczegół ulicy, którą przemierzał. Rysy na płytach chodnika, żyłki przemoczonych liści przyklejonych do jezdni, krople deszczu rozpryskujące się na szybach samochodów, jednak jego myśli zaprzątało pragnienie, które potrzebował zaspokoić właśnie tu i właśnie teraz, na przypadkowo napotkanej osobie, która będzie miała to nieszczęście pojawić się w złym miejscu o złej porze.  
               Zielone oczy przesunęły się po ciemnej uliczce, zatrzymując się dłużej na niewyraźnej sylwetce, wychodzącej zza rogu. Harry wytężył wzrok, dostrzegając pochyloną głowę z naciągniętą czapką i ręce wciśnięte do kieszeni kurtki; postać kroczyła szybko wyraźnie męskim krokiem i Harry w przeciągu jednej sekundy stanął przed mężczyzną, sprawiając, że ten wpadł na niego, upadając na ziemię.  
 - O Boże – wyjąkał, spoglądając w górę. – P-przepraszam, nie zauważyłem cię…  
               Harry zamarł. Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego jasnymi tęczówkami, a jego wąskie, spierzchnięte od zimna usta układały się w nieśmiały uśmiech i, cholera, Harry jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuł. Powoli, z wahaniem podał mu rękę, pomagając wstać, bez słowa wpatrując się w tę idealną, zarumienioną od chłodu i nieco mokrą od deszczu twarz.  
 - Wszystko w porządku? – spytał chłopak, unosząc brwi.  
               To było tak nierealne, tak nieprawdopodobne i nierzeczywiste. A jednak Harry stał, wpatrując się w nieznajomego chłopaka, który spuścił oczy, przygryzając wargę.  
 - M-mam coś na twarzy?  
 - Nie, po prostu… – Harry potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się łagodnie. – Masz całkiem ładne… No wiesz. Oczy – powiedział, ruszając brwiami.  
               Chłopak poderwał głowę, zawstydzony, na co Harry roześmiał się, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy usłyszał dźwięczny śmiech nieznajomego.  
 - Jestem Harry.  
 - Louis.  
               Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego z czymś w rodzaju uwielbienia, a krew w żyłach Harry’ego płynęła szybciej niż zwykle i to wszystko było zupełnie  _nowe_.

-x-

                Harry zatrzasnął drzwi nogą, z ustami przyciśniętymi do ust Louisa. Ich dłonie poruszały się gorączkowo, zrzucając z siebie nawzajem kolejne warstwy ubrań, a z pomiędzy ich warg wychodziły stłumione jęki i westchnięcia.  
 - Sypialnia… Już – wymruczał Louis, sunąc nosem po szyi Harry’ego.  
               Wampir jednym sprawnym ruchem podniósł Louisa, który pisnął niemęsko, oplatając go nogami w pasie i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Harry natychmiast uciszył go wygłodniałym pocałunkiem. Przeszedł do sypialni przez zaciemnione mieszkanie i brutalnie rzucił Louisa na łóżko, niemal natychmiast kładąc się na nim, zdobiąc jego ciało kilkoma czerwonymi znakami.  
               Louis jęknął, gdy Harry musnął zębami jego sutki i wypchnął biodra w górę, pozwalając, by chłopak ściągnął z niego opięte bokserki. Ruchy Harry’ego były pewne i stanowcze, i już po kilku sekundach Louis niemalże łkał, zaciskając dłonie w pięści w lokach chłopaka.  
 - H-Harry… Błagam… – jęknął.  
               Sapnął, czując opuszki zimnych palców ocierających się o jego wejście i krzyknął głośno, gdy jeden z nich wsunął się, rozciągając go. Louis wypuścił powietrze, patrząc w zielone oczy, które przyglądały mu się w trosce i skinął głową, dając Harry’emu swoje przyzwolenie. Palce Harry’ego w jego wnętrzu poruszały się powoli, rozciągając go dokładnie, powodując sapnięcia i jęki, i to ciepłe, znajome uczucie kumulujące się w jego podbrzuszu.  
 - Wejdź we mnie… Wejdź.  
 - Jesteś pewien? – sapnął Harry, rozprowadzając lubrykant po swojej męskości.  
 - Boże, tak, Harry, tak!  
               Niebieskie oczy świeciły, ciemne od pożądania i Harry pochylił się, składając krótki pocałunek na różowych, spuchniętych ustach, zanim powoli przysunął swojego członka do wejścia Louisa, wchodząc w niego łagodnym ruchem.  
               Louis jęknął, a Harry sapnął, czując otaczające go ciepło i zaciśnięte mięśnie.  
 - Jesteś… Jesteś taki ciasny, Lou… – wysapał, splatając ich dłonie nad głową chłopaka.  
               Louis zamruczał w odpowiedzi. Ich ciała poruszały się zgodnie, w jednym rytmie, oblane potem; obaj jęczeli cicho przy każdym ruchu bioder Harry’ego, a Louis zacisnął dłoń dookoła swojego zaczerwienionego penisa, poruszając nadgarstkiem.  
 - L-lou, ja zaraz… – Harry jęknął.  
               Wcześniejszy głód i towarzyszące mu teraz podniecenie wzięło górę nad jego rozsądkiem i ciałem. Ostre, białe kły wysunęły się, przebijając opaloną skórę szyi Louisa, który westchnął na to doznanie; jego ciałem targnął wstrząs, gdy wytrysnął spermą na swój brzuch. Harry doszedł, a jego okrzyk został stłumiony przez ugryzienie; ostre kły wbiły się głębiej w szyję Louisa, który syknął głośno.  
 - Auć… Harry, to boli.  
               Czerwona, ciepła krew spływała na pościel i zdobiła pełne wargi Harry’ego, który wyprostował się powoli, z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Louis wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, leżąc nieruchomo pod ciałem Harry’ego.  
 - Louis, ja… – zaczął Harry, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
 - Jesteś… O mój Boże! – wykrzyknął Louis, dociskając dłoń do swojej zranionej szyi. – Jesteś…  
 - …potworem.  
               Harry przymknął powieki, odsuwając się od chłopaka. Otarł usta z jego krwi, czując do siebie obrzydzenie tak wielkie, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Głód wciąż palił jego gardło, ale to coś innego wypełniało każdą cząstkę jego ciała. Coś, czego nie czuł od dawna… Coś, co czuł po raz ostatni, gdy był człowiekiem. Miłość.  
 - Przemień mnie… – Usłyszał cichy głos, który sprawił, że natychmiast otworzył oczy.  
 - Co? – spytał zduszonym głosem.  
 - Przemień mnie – powtórzył Louis. – Nie będę pieprzoną Bellą czy Eleną. Nie będę czekał, aż w końcu uznasz, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Przemieć mnie, bo chcę spędzić z tobą wieczność.  
 - Nie znasz mnie – powiedział Harry, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.  
 - Jeśli mnie przemienisz, będę miał wieczność, by cię poznać.


End file.
